


【蘭丹】就一晚

by xxyyzz9696



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 08:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13947825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxyyzz9696/pseuds/xxyyzz9696
Summary: 色情小段子。信息素設定。年上。





	【蘭丹】就一晚

睡房裏充斥著熟悉的信息素味道，他知道他的男孩發情了。水汪汪的雙眼，露骨地訴說著大膽的渴求，他的衣袖被修長的手指抓住。

 

「不可以，下星期就要比賽了。」

 

只見他的男孩吞了下口水，抿起了嘴對他的伴侶表示不滿。

 

「就一晚……真的，很難受……」

 

他決斷地拿下攀上了前臂的手，離開了床邊關上了房門。

 

男孩只能對著漆黑的房間獨自嘆息。他的愛人，也是他的教練說得對，可不能因為慾望耽誤了比賽，枉費一直以來辛苦的訓練。男孩躺了下來，打算老實地進入夢鄉，但不受控的熱潮可不會放過他，他需要一點點解放，右手自然地伸進了被子裏。

 

一絲光芒照進來，房門被打開了。聽到了動靜的男孩立刻停止了動作，緊閉起雙眼裝作睡著的樣子。

 

「起來吧，吃藥。」

 

男人帶來了抑制劑藥片和一杯水，放在了床頭櫃上。但男孩就是賭氣，打算一裝到底。

 

「別裝了，聽話。」

 

男人坐在了床邊，沒有再次催促男孩，只是無奈地呼出鼻息。他伸出手穿過被子，探進柔軟的睡褲裏，搭上了圈住莖身的手。一聲驚喘，男孩終於睜開了眼睛。

 

「……你怎麼知道的？」

「你的味道濃郁得像要把我吃了一樣。」

「我沒在動。」

「被子的形狀完整地顯示你手放在那兒。」

「……」

 

男孩沒有再反駁，只是害羞地低下了頭。

 

「我的是不能給你了，但可以用手幫你一下，就一晚。」

 

聽到了准許的男孩仰起頭想索吻，但男人卻別開了頭。

 

「每天準時吃藥，記得早午晚三次，答應我。」

 

他的男孩乖巧地點了頭。

 

「Good boy. 」

 

男孩得到了臉頰上的親吻，還有伴侶的信息素安撫。

 

 

 

**\---XYZ----**

 

**Author's Note:**

> 入坑當晚就激情碼了個小段子 慶幸自己在等ao3 email的時候熱情沒有減退反而越陷越深www 真的好喜歡可愛的兩人


End file.
